


All is fair in love and war

by justonemoremiraclesherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justonemoremiraclesherlock/pseuds/justonemoremiraclesherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you pouting?" he asked with a scowl. <br/>"No." <br/>"Oh god, you are. Stop it." <br/>"I am not pouting, Sherlock," said John, avoiding eye contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is fair in love and war

**Author's Note:**

> Story written for this prompt on the kink meme: J/S. I think it is fairly established that Sherlock is adorable when he pouts, and of course John can never resist. Now I'd like to see John trying the same strategy on the great Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock, you promised," insisted John with a sigh.

Three days ago, they were supposed to celebrate their first anniversary as a couple. And of course, an important case had turned up that same evening, so they ended up cancelling their dinner reservations and joining Lestrade and his team to help them solve their current murder.

John was okay with that, really. He understood how important the work was, he wouldn't have gotten together with the detective otherwise. Besides, Sherlock had promised him they would go to Angelo's to celebrate once the case was over.

Things weren't going quiet so smoothly, obviously.

"John, this is important! It's essential that I acquire the necessary data from this experiment, so the next time we find ourselves in a similar situation, we'll be able to act faster," said Sherlock excitedly, eyes attached firmly to the microscope in front of him.

"And it can't wait one night?"

"Who was the one saying 'don't leave for tomorrow what can be done today' when the flat had to be cleaned? It's the same principle."

"It's our anniversary Sherlock, we already postponed it once."

"John, this will take only a few days. A week at most."

"A week? Sherlock... "

"Stop talking. You're distracting me."

"But-"

" _John_."

"Fine." John huffed, giving up, and went back to the living room to collapse in his armchair.

"John," sighed Sherlock, finally taking his eyes away from the microscope, "I'll try to cover the basics as fast as I can; I'll make another reservation with Angelo when... are you pouting?" he asked with a scowl.

"No."

"Oh god, you are. Stop it."

"I am _not_ pouting, Sherlock," said John, avoiding eye contact.

Sherlock studied his partner's face for a second and concluded that _yes, of course he was pouting_. You didn't have to be the world's only consulting detective to notice.

He was about to leave John to it and continue with his experiment, when something stopped him. He wasn't sure what exactly; but something about the way John's cheeks were reddened with embarrassment, or how his bottom lip was slightly sticking out, or simply the fact that he kept avoiding Sherlock's stare in a self-conscious way, made the detective's heart flutter inside his chest. John looked so... _cute_ like that. Utterly adorable.

God, what was wrong with him?

He tried to get back to work, but he couldn't stop himself from glancing at John every few seconds. _I can't work with him looking like this._

"All right, enough of that," said Sherlock getting up from his chair and looking for his coat. "Let's go."

"Oh, so you changed your mind then?" asked John, incredulous.

"You know perfectly well that I can't think with so much noise. And your thoughts are way too loud when you're annoyed," lied Sherlock smoothly. "I still think it's a waste of time to make such a big deal out of this, but you'll only get more irritable if we don't do this now."

John waited until Sherlock disappeared downstairs to fetch a cab, and grinned triumphantly to himself. Sherlock could be so transparent when he lied, sometimes. John knew that Sherlock had also been a bit disappointed about having to cancel their dinner plans. Having encountered a new experiment had made him forget momentarily (John didn't take offense on that, he knew how his partner tended to get lost inside his own head without meaning to) but John knew that his plan would work. After all, he wasn't blind to the stares the detective sent him every time he woke up with his hair sticking up everywhere, or when he wore his partner's shirt, which hung loosely on his tinier frame. Sherlock had a soft spot for him every time he looked 'adorable', even if the detective was in denial about it (and if Sherlock, who knew that John couldn't resist him when he sulked, took advantage of him all the time, why couldn't he do the same thing? All was fair in love and war, they said).

-

"See? It wasn't so bad, was it?" said John once they had returned home. They were laying in bed together, face to face, with one of the detective's arms curled around John's waist.

"It was an enjoyable evening, yes. I still think it was unnecessary, though."

"Whatever you say, Sherlock." John smiled softly and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his partner's lips. "Happy anniversary."

A few minutes later, after making sure that John was asleep, Sherlock placed a light kiss against his forehead and whispered a tender _happy anniversary_ , before snuggling closer and drifting off, lulled by John's quiet breathing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, constructive criticism is very much welcomed. And please, let me know if I made any mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoy it ~
> 
> Lots of love Xx


End file.
